


Looking After Everything

by orphan_account



Category: Fox's Peter Pan & The Pirates (Cartoon)
Genre: Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28960770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates A Hole in the Wall. Repsaj continued to scowl as he imagined his brother ordering his warriors around. As usual. Similar to how Repsaj always had to drop everything for King Kooh.
Relationships: Cecilia/Jasper Hook





	Looking After Everything

I never created Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates.

One scowl formed on Repsaj's face as he remained by King Kooh's pet sphinx for what seemed like hours. He glanced from the resting creature to the pyramid occasionally. Worry appeared in his eye sometimes.

Repsaj recalled wrapping his arms around Ailicec earlier. Kissing her in their bedroom for a few moments. When King Kooh instructed him to watch the sphinx for a couple hours. The minute tears ran down Ailicec's face. Repsaj guessed she always worried about him never returning to her. His smile when he assured her that he was going to be fine.

As for King Kooh? His current location was unknown.

Repsaj continued to scowl as he imagined his brother ordering his warriors around. As usual. Similar to how Repsaj always had to drop everything for King Kooh.

If King Kooh's enemies weren't going to end Repsaj's life, boredom was.

''Hm?'' Curiosity formed in Repsaj's eye the minute Kooh appeared. ''Brother?''

''You can go now,'' Kooh said while he frowned.

Repsaj started to nod before he went into the pyramid. After he entered his bedroom, he found Ailicec standing near their bed.  
He smiled with her. Repsaj's arms were around his wife again.

The spouses kissed.

Repsaj was willing to look after his spouse this time.

THE END


End file.
